The Prince of the sea and the water shadow
by deathknighttimas
Summary: My take of Namikaze and the Kage bride challenage with at massive crossover with the base of naruto and the little mermaid. Narutoxmeixharem Kushina is Ariel. Good Akatsuki minus Kisame.
1. revealing the true heir and the battle

**The Prince of the Sea and the Water Shadow **

**I do not own anything.**

_**Demon/summons/animals**_

**Jutsu**

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

_songs_

**(A/N **Most chapters will have a song in them. After reading a lot of Naruto being engage to the Gondaime Mizukage so I decided to write one as a massive control crossover with a main base of Naruto and Little mermaid crossover. Will explain more in the future.)

**Revealing the heir to throne,Battle of the bridge. **

In side a dome of ice mirror ,Sasuke in lying in the ground looking like a human pin cushion. Naruto was hunch over Sasuke's body his body was shaking in anger. His chakra was spinning around him. It was changing rapidly from light blue to blood red to finally a sea green color. Kakashi was about to summon his ninken when he saw blood red chakra in the dome ,but was just as Zabuza to see not only the mist for the Kirigakure jutsu,but the ice mirrors ,and the surrounding water around the bridge was heading to Naruto's hand taking a form of a trident made out of pure water with a outer layer of ice.

"What in world is going on?",asked Kakashi confused.

Zabuza's eye widen when he saw the trident,said" Could he be missing heir? Kakashi, I will not fight you or him."

Before Kakashi could ask why Naruto in his anger stabbed the hunter ninja with the trident right through the heart. Zabuza rushed over to two to check on Haku also known as the masked hunter ninja. He found out that wound was a fatal wound. The next thing that they heard was a cruel laugh and a voice that said,"Too bad the brat is dead. I wanted to repay him for what he did to my arm."

"Gato",growled Zabuza

"Too bad Zabuza you are nothing but a baby demon if that. Unfortunately I have to fire you ,because you are very expensive where as these mercenary are cheaper." sneered Gato

Before Zabuza and Kakashi could move, Naruto raise his arm to stop them and said in a serious voice that surprise Kakashi,"I got these guys." He raised his other arm and then preformed 30 different hand signs and then shouted "**suiton:****ōji no ikari no jutsu**." A massive tower of water appeared and then split in to five five headed sea serpents and attack the mob of thugs and Gato killing them all instantaneously on contact. The strangest part about the jutsu only Zabuza notice is that Naruto's eyes the whole eye turned pure blue no white what so ever,and a outline of a crown on his head.

Tazuna shaking in in fright said,"No way. I guess that old sailor tales are true."

"what tales?",asked Naruto before fainting Zabuza grabbed him so he didn't hit his face on the bridge.

"I guess we tell him after he wakes up.",chuckled Zabuza as Tazuna lead him to his place leaving a stunned Kakashi ,an passed out cold Uchiha,and a over acting Sakura.

The next day Naruto wakes up and heading towards to the kitchen to join Tazuna's family ,his team ,and Zabuza were sitting around the table eating breakfast. So Naruto figured he could ask about those stories. Naruto asked"what tales were you talking about yesterday?"

"It is actually a song sailors and mist ninja sing about on of the ferocious deity of the sea"said Zabuza. Then Tazuna and him started to sing _  
Heave-ho, heave-ho  
I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Brave sailor beware, for a big 'nu's a-brewin'  
Mysterious fathoms below  
Heave-ho, heave-ho  
I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
The ruler of all of the ocean is he  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Fathoms below, below  
From whence wayward westerlies blow  
Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Heave-ho, heave-ho  
I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below _

"King of the sea what stupid nautical nonsense is that!",shriek Sakura _  
The king of the ocean is angry  
So trouble's a-brewin' out there  
I'm tellin' you, lad, then King Triton is mad  
How the waves'll buck, rock to and fro  
Hold on, good luck, as down you go  
For Triton is king of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Beware of the magic his merpeople do  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Heave-ho, heave-ho_

Several thousand miles away near the village of Kirigakure ,thousands of leagues under the waves a fish is swimming very fast in to a large palace made of coral,rocks and gems. It swims in to a massive chamber with a massive throne in the middle of the chamber with Merperson who radiates power and authority ,but also fairness and justice.

"What is that you need ?",he asked

The fish how was catching it's breath said,"_**A seagull that I just talked to that flew all the way from that place that the humans called the land of waves."**_

"Get on with it.",The Merperson shouted  
_**"Thousand pardons my king ,but the seagull saw that human boy using the ancient power of your family and forming a trident out of water,ice,and mist. I think your grandson is alive King Triton."**_stammered the fish be for fleeing for it's live after starting to feel the killer intent rolling of the King.

After grabbing this trident which glowed sensing it's master anger King Triton yelled,"Sarutobi!"

Meanwhile in Kirigakure a massive storm was developing while everyone was doubled down by the killer intent from the civilians all the way up to the Mizukage herself. In Kohonagakure Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi felt a enormous amount of massive killer intent aimed right at him. He would think that it would make the killer intent when Tsunade find out that Jiraiya was peeking at her like a light slap on the face. In Iwagakure the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki of both scales instantaneously remember the killer intent that was coming on the winds is the same as one of his good friend during the First great war. In the land of waves as soon as the storm reaches the shore Naruto goes unconscious , He then awakens in large sewer with a massive gate with a piece of paper with the kanji of seal on the gate . Then he heard a voice say_**"Hello host. Hello Mago." **_


	2. Grandmother,up from the sea,and fishy

**The Prince of the Sea and the Water Shadow **

**I do not own anything.**

_**Demon/summons/animals**_

**Jutsu**

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

_songs_

**(A/N **Most chapters will have a song in them. After reading a lot of Naruto being engage to the Gondaime Mizukage so I decided to write one as a massive control crossover with a main base of Naruto and Little mermaid crossover. Will explain more in the future. From the last chapter mago means grandson in Japanese. Narutoxmeixharem. In this chapter has the song Athena's song,and a modified up from the sea. Last chapter had fathoms below deleted version. I am only write sasuke and sakura bashing, )

**Meeting Grandma ,Up from the sea and the fishy experience .**

"_**Come closer young one",said the voice.**_

Naruto continue to walked down the corridor until he was in front of a massive gate with a piece of paper with the kanji of seal on it. Then Naruto realized that inside the cage there was the bane of his life,the under his assumption the King of the bijuu,the mighty and powerful Kyuubi. So he did what you would naturally guess he started screaming and trying to run away but discover a tail wrapped around his ankle stopping him.

"_**Whoa not so fast there little one we have much to talk about.",said Kyuubi **_

"What do you mean you attack the village and force Lord fourth to seal you inside of me.",Said Naruto

"_**No Naruto,but I think this conversation will be more important if Zabuza joins us for it ",said Kyuubi **_

__Outside of the seal****Zabuza was a little concerned for Naruto,and prince of the sea he stood watch over the boy block a assassination attempt by both the pink bimbo ,and the Uchiha speck. 'Man Obito was more of a challenge then these two.' he thought. He touch Naruto,and then faints. The next thing he know he was in a sewer with Naruto talking to giant fox.'What the heck!' He thought as he walked over towards Naruto.

"Zabuza-san I would like you to meet Kyuubi.",said Naruto

"_**That is not my name,thats my title. My name is Queen Athena of Atlantic,wife of king Triton,mother of **__**Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella,Alana,and Ariel,And your grandmother Naruto.",said Athena then she glowed and change in to a red haired green eyed women with a decent chest , wearing a pink kimono with waves on the bottom of it.**_

"I have a question.", said Zabuza "Why did you attack the leaf village, and how did you become the fox?"

"I was going to the birth of my grandson. I have heard rumors that my youngest daughter Ariel was giving birth, so I wanted be there to see her little boy. I ran in to a little problem in the name of Madara Uchiha. Yes he is still alive,and he was the one who merge me with the nine tailed fox to give it more power.",said Athena "The problem is that I can't teach you while I am sealed inside of you,and you would die if the seal is broken except for a jutsu that makes a spiritual clone. I can then teach you about live of being a merfolk."

"What is a merfolk? If you are a queen does that mean that am I a prince?",asked Naruto

"I can explain.",said Zabuza "A merfolk is a person who is half human half fish. Yes, you are a prince. I am going to train your water element,and kenjutsu,because I took a oath as one of the swordsman of the mist to train the prince of the sea and any descendent of him."

"I think it is best that Naruto gets some sleep so that he can reclaim the chakra that he used for the jutsu earlier.",said Athena after that Zabuza bowed,and left Naruto's head.

"But I am not tired.",said Naruto

"Fine,I guess I have to sing you a lullaby I sang to your mother ,and aunts when they were younger."said Athena, then she starts singing(if you want melody search youtube video Athena's song.)

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

Naruto got up early the next day to do some training,and then take a bath only to notice a fishy susuprise. He let out a blood curding scream that woke up Zabuza and Kakashi. They went to the source of the noise to find Naruto's legs turned in to a fish tail.

"Zabuza,I am giving a form that states I trust you with the village safety. Get Naruto to Lord Sarutobi so that he can explain to Naruto about what happen to him.",said Kakashi handing Zabuza a form.

"Why are you trusting me with Naruto? He is one of your students.",said Zabuza

"For two reason, One I know the oath the seven swordsman of the mist make for the training and protection to the prince of the sea. Two he is my sensei son.",said Kakashi with a sad look with that Zabuza carrying Naruto disappeared a stream of water.

In Hidden mist village the Mizukage wake up to sing ,she ran to her window to she a sight that she haven't seen since the bloodline massacre merfolk rising for the sea ,and a little red crab on the shoulder of King Triton. She shouted for the seven swordsmen when they arrived the crab started singing.

_What's all this big commotion  
That's spreading through the ocean?  
From sea to shining sea  
There is no hesitating  
Today we're celebrating  
Ariel's Maelstrom  
Today when Triton's heir  
Comes back into the water  
We're gonna have a spree  
we are nearer now  
I think I hear him now  
Ariel's Maelstrom_

(Merpeople)  
Up from the sea we rise  
Up to the world of skies  
There's never been, not ever before  
A child born of sea and shore  
Up from the sea we rise  
Up to the world of skies  
Forever to be together as one  
Under the sea and under the sun 

They were swimming to the coast of Land of fire in the direction to Hidden leaf village.

"I think we should follow them, Mizukage-sama.",said A swordsman with a large broadsword with runes on it.

"I have to agree with Timas-San.",said a tall greying hair with a white kenseikan in his hair swordsman

"I have to concur Byakuya-San.",said a bald swordsman with a long white beard wrapped in a x shaped pattern.

"Okay I get.",said Mei Temuii the Godaime Mizukage

"Hai",shouted seven swordsman of the mist then they as disappeared along with Ao of the Hunter division.

Meanwhile Zabuza is cursing up a storm at how long it took to carry a unconscious Naruto back to leaf village . 'I am going to use Timas-sensei temporal acceleration seal.' Zabuza thought as he wipe a hour glass symbol on his wrist. As Zabuza activated the seal,the black haired green eyed swordsman traveling with Mizukage felt a chakra presser's since the bloodline massacre.

"I think Zabuza activated one of my grandfathers seals.",said Timas to the group

"What direction is his seal is heading to?",asked Mei

"Towards the Hidden Leaf village. He is carrying someone with chakra that is similar to King Triton,princess Ariel,and the Fourth Hokage.",said Timas now shaking like the rest of swordsmen and Ao from the killer intent from Mei

"That no good lying monkey! I am going to melt what makes him a man with my Lava,and give him the worst poisoning in his life!",said Mei in a super sweet voice that made all seven men in the group cover there areas with their hands and starting to think sympathetic to lord third about what is coming to him.

"I am going to use one of my clans jutsu.",said Timas scared about the Mizukage preforming the twenty handsigns for the temporal acceleration jutsu

Meanwhile in the skies over the land of fire the Tsuchikage was chuckling at the new killer intent aimed at the third Hokage.

"What is so funny Grandfather?",asked Kurotsuchi while the other guard look surprised and confused about the laughing kage.

"Lets just say there is a lot of pain heading to the Hokage right now.",said Onoki of the both scales.


	3. My what and new senseis

**The Prince of the Sea and the Water Shadow **

**I do not own anything.**

_**Demon/summons/animals**_

**Jutsu**

papers and scrolls.

_Flashbacks_

_songs_

**(A/N **Most chapters will have a song in them. After reading a lot of Naruto being engage to the Gondaime Mizukage so I decided to write one as a massive control crossover with a main base of Naruto and Little mermaid crossover now with some bleach,inuyasha,ncis,and TMNT. Will explain more in the future. From the last chapter mago means grandson in Japanese. Narutoxmeixharem. I am only write sasuke and sakura bashing, )

**My what,and Naruto's new senseis **

After hearing Zabuza's and Naruto's stories the third hokage realized where the killer intent came from yesterday. 'Oh my Kami,Triton is on his way. I am so dead,he is going to be level the village.',thought Sarutobi before he could say anything the double doors of his office burst open with each person who walked on in the old Hokage's face paled further until it was a white as a sheet, the first to walk was Chojuro,then someone who looked like a female version of Oroku Sagi the Shredder of the mist in armor,then walked in Byakuya Kuchiki the frozen cherry blossom of the mist,then Yamamoto Shigekuni the flaming judge of the mist, then three people Odin the Giant of the mist was supporting Timas Jikanmoto the time lord to the mist (when Sarutobi saw him,he look like he was about to wet himself and going to jump out the window screaming,because he thought Timas was his grandfather), Aoi. The last person who walked in to the room was wearing the robes of the Mizukage was Mei Temuii,and she had a glare the made the bijuu look like little cuddly animals.

"You lying monkey! Your Anbu said my fiancé was dead,but when Triton rose up from the sea I knew that you lied to me,and my village.",shouted Mei

"I didn't send any anbu to inform the Third mileage,your father that Naruto died during the Kyuubi attack.",said Sarutobi

"I would suggest that you figure out a who sent the blank masked anbu before King Triton-sama arrives with his daughters, lord hokage.",said Byakuya

"My grandfather,and aunts are coming. Yeah,um who are you guys?",said Naruto

"This is Chojuro,Karai Oroku, Odin,Yamamoto Shigekuni,Timas the fourth you just call him Timas,Aoi,and I am Byakuya Kuchiki.",said Byakuya

"Naruto, I wasn't going to tell you this until you were a Chunin,but the situation couldn't prevent me to pass over this issue over. This is your fiancé Mei from the Temuii clan.",said Sarutobi.

"My what!",shouted Naruto

"Please do not shout prince Naruto. My chakra is low from preforming the massive scale temporal malipulation jutsu to get us here,and I starting to get a headache because of it.",said Timas

"So you are not Timas-sensei?",asked Zabuza

"No I am not my grandfather. He was killed by Utakata the Jinchuriki of the six tailed slug who I then killed with my grandfather's sword ,now my sword Atorantisu no ken. Can I get something to eat I am starving.",said Timas

"I am hungry too."said Naruto

"Byakuya,Zabuza there is a ramen shop not to far from here called Ichiraku ramen tell them that we need two Naruto size orders to go,and charge it to the Hokage's tab.",said Sarutobi

"No fish or shrimp flavor.",shouted Naruto as they vanish in to a trail of water.

"So who is going to teach Naruto?",ask Sarutobi

"We need to test Naruto's elemental affinity.",said Karai through her armor

"Naruto-chan,we need you to channel your chakra through this piece of paper.",said Mei as she was handing a piece to Naruto. He channel his chakra through the paper. The paper in question spilt in to four pieces,one piece started on fire,another piece turned in to dust,another piece was struck by lightening,and the last piece looked like pure water.

"Oh my Kami.",said Aoi

"He has the capability for all five elements.",said Yatamoto

"We will all teach him water jutsu,and our own swords styles.",said Chojuro

"I will help teach Naruto how to use lightening element as well.",said Karai

"I will teach Naruto about laws,government,writing,and allow him to sign the summoning scroll for fire elementals. Byakuya will teach him how to preform wind,and Hyoton jutsu ,and maybe adopt Naruto as clan heir since his heir is dead.",said Yatamoto

"I will teach Naruto earth base jutsu.",said Odin through his helmet

"I will the living in the ally village diplomat for the mist village. I will as teach the young prince genjutsu,taijutsu,Bojutsu,sealing arts,philosophy,and maybe magic as it has be part of my clan as long as the jihad benda, Time bending bloodline.",said Timas

"What is time bending?",said Naruto

"It was a bloodline older than the sage of the six path. It was granted to at first my great-great-great-great grandfather Timas the first by something called a Titan. A titan is something that is like a mix of bijuu,and a Kami ,but has a human like form. My clans bloodline allows us to manipulate time from a second to a couple of days either forward or backwards. It is combination of both the bloodline,and magic that my clan was feared in the fields of battle. The same reason my clan was one of the bloody overgrown turtles targets after the Kayuga clan in the first attack only me and my grandfather survive. Sorry the subject is hard for me.",said Timas as he was starting to cry. "I was only eleven when the attack took place. I lost my parents during the sea witch attack,my father Zaraki died in battle,and my mother Lisa or that is what my grandfather said her name was ,but you may know her by her birth name Hina Hyuga."

"You mean the older sister of Hiashi Hyuga,Hina Hyuga.",said Sarutobi

"I think so why?",said Timas

"I think I need to send of Hiashi soon.",said Sarutobi

"SARUTOBI you have a lot of explaining to do.",shouted a strong old voice.

(Zaraki is from Bleach,and Hina Hyuga is base of the visored Lisa from bleach. Odin is from Final fantasy.)


End file.
